


Laying Low

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: So this began really, as me thinking I LOVE MEG, and I LOVE KETCH, and both of them are portrayed by actors who seem to be such sweet, loveable folks.  What would happen if these two snarky, delicious, evil souls ever met?Then I got to thinking that Toni’s son is what…4 or 5 years old. So realistically Ketch and Toni were probably in a relationship somewhere around season 6 and 7, if you assume that the child is his of course…which I do.So what if he was laying low in a pub somewhere hiding from Toni, and what if Meg was laying low in the same pub hiding from Dick Roman, Leviathan, Crowley, Cas and the Winchesters…..





	Laying Low

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to grey2510 for being my beta!!! This story would be seriously lacking without your help!
> 
> I don't understand AO3 formatting, but I tried to make this as presentable as possible. 
> 
> Be kind, i'm not a writer, but I occasionally get ideas that I NEED to get on paper
> 
> For: Lee’s Shipping Challenge, @prayforjensen  
> Prompt: “you just give me the impression that you want to murder everyone”
> 
> Author’s notes: So this began really, as me thinking I LOVE MEG, and I LOVE KETCH, and both of them are portrayed by actors who seem to be such sweet, loveable folks. What would happen if these two snarky, delicious, evil souls ever met?  
> Then I got to thinking that Toni’s son is what…4 or 5 years old. So realistically Ketch and Toni were probably in a relationship somewhere around season 6 and 7, if you assume that the child is his of course…which I do.  
> So what if he was laying low in a pub somewhere hiding from Toni, and what if Meg was laying low in the same pub hiding from Dick Roman, Leviathan, Crowley, Cas and the Winchesters…..
> 
> Setting: England, season 7 in between episodes 22 and 23. Starts sometime soon after this scene https://youtu.be/HuVL5qI1nEE

Ketch sat at the bar drinking his Scotch and replaying his latest argument with Toni in his head.

Why was he sleeping with her again?

Stress relief, he reminded himself.

Kendricks trained their operatives very well to not think too much and to zero in on their base instincts. After a particularly difficult task was set upon them at Kendricks, they would find themselves in whatever secluded area they could find, having hate sex to deal with it. Then it moved on to a way to calm their nerves after a particularly good hunt. Only on a few rare occasions did they actually take their time with each other and enjoy the intimacy, but they typically went back to hating each other as soon as they came to their senses.

This latest argument, however, had Toni screaming about wanting a family—but Ketch is not a family man. What did he have to learn from? His parents gave him away to Kendricks, he had no role models for being a father and, so, he had told Toni that he did not want a family. He was pretty sure their relationship was actually over this time. Suppose time would tell.

He just needed to lay low for a day or two before seeing Toni again, so they could both think and let cooler heads prevail. He ordered another Scotch and threw it back faster than Scotch is meant to be drank, but it went down just as fast as the first, second, third, and fourth that he had already drank. He had his eye on a curvy brunette at the end of the bar who seem to be matching him drink for drink, whether she realized it or not, and that drew his attention. He ordered another Scotch and one for the lady. He watched as the bartender made their drinks and delivered the drink to the woman who gave a sly smile that seemed to fit her beautifully, winked at him, and proceeded to drink.

~*~

Meg wasn't sure how she found herself having drink after drink that night; all she knew was that she needed a break from the Leviathan business and the Winchesters and Crowley and running and running. She needed a place to lay low.

How she found herself in this pub or even in England, she wasn't sure, but here she was. She heard rumors that Crowley had some sort of deal set up in England where demons would not be hunted as long as they hurt no one, so maybe she subconsciously brought herself here for that reason. She was well aware she was being watched by the stoic looking man at the other end of the bar but she really couldn't have cared less right now, as long as he wasn't a threat. Let him look.

She needed a break from Clarence: as much as she cared about that doofus she just couldn't deal with him right now. Why did she save his life, anyway? Why did she go up against an angel and kill that Hester to do so? She kept telling herself that she needed him, she needed the manpower, she needed friends to keep her safe, but it was more than that.

It'd taken her awhile, working at the hospital, to realize that this wasn't just another scheme, another plot. The angel wasn't just a job anymore. When he was lucid and he remembered why he was in the institution and what happened to him, it was heartbreaking. And when he was in "crazy town", when he was chasing bees and counting flowers and seeing colors, he was hilarious to be around and endless amusing. He made her feel good, although she'd never admit it.

She remembered the day in the garden at the hospital when he compared her to a rose, talking about how beautiful she was even with her thorns. Despite all of that, and the fact that he could see her true form, he thought she was amazing. She remembered needing to have another nurse sit with him while she took a break to get a hold of her emotions. She wasn't use to feeling this way about someone, let alone about an angel, and it was confusing.

She was in the middle of thinking about blue eyes and a crooked smile and the “why” all of it when the bartender set a drink in front of her and pointed to the man who had been eyeing her since she walked in. She gave him her trademark smirk, winked, and proceeded to drink. But that was all. The last thing she needed was another man in her life right now messing up her head. If stoic guy wanted something more from her than just a wink, he was going to have to come to her.

~*~

And he did.

He came up beside her, with his posh British accent, and said, "Is this the horridly clichéd part where I say of all the bars in all the world, you had to walk into mine?"

Meg let out a bitter laugh. "I don't know what to say, Jeeves, but that is a whole new level of cheesy."

Ketch laughed. She was sassy and he liked that. "Jeeves?" He snickered. "I do have a name, Miss....?"

Meg arched a brow. "Name's Meg Masters.”

"Arthur. And you—American, eh? So what brings you to our shores?”

Meg downed her drink, hissed, then sighed, "I'm here avoiding some problems back home."

Ketch sighed. "My first impression was correct, then?"

Meg squared her shoulders. “And what impression was that?”

Ketch motioned the bartender for a refill. "You just give me the impression that you want to murder everyone. " He noticed she suppressed a smile.

So she had baggage and was looking for an escape. She didn't seem to be the clingy type, so he didn't think he had to worry about that. There was something off about her, however, that he couldn't quite place., He felt like he had seen her face somewhere before, but if she was a supernatural being surely he would have sensed it.

Well, if she were, he could always kill her.

For now, however, he could offer a temporary escape until more details about her presented themselves.

He leaned in close to her ear. "If you're looking for a way to forget about your problems for a bit, my flat isn't very far away."

~*~

Meg grinned. Perhaps this could be a win-win situation: burn off some energy, forget about everything for a little bit and leave, no questions no obligations. He didn't seem to want to get to know her beyond the bedroom and...

Well, if he did, she could always kill him.

~*~

Two more drinks and they were leaving the bar, no hand-holding, no arm in arm—he had a hand at the small of her back and that was as far as it went. Neither one of them had any delusions about this being anything other than a quick—or hopefully, not so quick—shag.

As they rounded the corner to the front of Arthur's building, he came to an abrupt halt as he spotted Toni, sitting on the steps, clearly waiting for him to come back. Through gritted teeth he said, "Toni, what are you doing here?"

The blonde waif of a woman stood up. "Arthur, we need to talk. There's something I should have told you earlier, but we just started fighting and it got out of hand."

Meg let out a small cough. "Girl troubles, Jeeves?"

Toni looked between the two of them incredulously. "Arthur, were you bringing this woman home with you?"

Ketch glanced at Meg. "Apologies, Miss Masters. I'll be just a moment."

Ketch took a couple steps toward Toni. He did love a good fight.

~*~

From behind Meg, as she watched Jeeves and Blondie argued, she heard a gravelly voice. "Meg..." It was a voice which she knew could only belong to one person.

Blondie and Jeeves were both looking her direction now, and she turned and rolled her eyes, forcing out a, "Hiya, Clarence."

Ketch pasted on a slimy smile. "Boyfriend trouble, Miss Masters?" And then he proceeded to go back to his conversation with Toni. Smarmy dick.

Meg found a hand at her elbow and Cas gently directed her back around the corner of the building. As soon as they were out of sight, she was no longer in England. She was sitting in a junker car, staring at a cabin in the woods, while Cas looked at the radio as if it had personally offended him. A DJ rambled on and on about an animal testing lab that had been broken into.

"Clarence, what the hell?!"

Meg's outburst made Cas flinch, but he recovered in a blink. He continued staring but moved his gaze to stare out the windshield.

Quietly and with air quotes, Cas murmured, "'What the hell', indeed. Those poor monkeys.”

There was silence for the longest five seconds of Meg's very long life before she realized that Cas wasn't going to say anymore, or explain why he brought her back into the fray.

Growling, Meg threw open the car door as the DJ announced the next song: Don McLean’s "Starry Starry Night". She stomped up the front steps and knocked on the door of the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this clip to find out what happened next, if you don’t remember the episode
> 
> https://youtu.be/VEzdo9FHL0A
> 
> https://youtu.be/0YKJ0OmD_BY


End file.
